Nezrof or Reverse Frozen
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: In the second year of Elsa being queen, she recognizes Anna has a little flower power. Kristoff did not leave Anna, he just went to get lots of ice and therefore was gone a week or so. T for one f-bomb, Elsa acts 22. PLEASE REVIEW!


I sat around the house. I was five seconds away from freezing down the door. All Anna did was cry since she refused to go on an ice-collecting journey with Kristoff. I assumed it was because Anna didn't want to work, and Kristoff wouldn't let her sit there and look pretty. I wasn't going to judge, but Anna had been in there bawling watching Disney princess movies with no desire for human contact whatsoever for a whole week. It would have been fine if it weren't for the incessant weeping.  
Eventually I came up with a used plan, but a plan that would work, especially since it was winter. "Anna?" I called. I gave her a rhythmic knock I heard many times. I sang "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's have some fun! Kristoff is long gone and maybe not the one. You're driving me insane! With all this constant crying your stronger than this! Come on and girl up sis! Do you wanna build a snowman? Or we could go see other men."  
Anna yelled "Go away Elsa!"  
"Not if you keep crying over this guy." I sang. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our skates around the halls? Come on Anna you have got to be sick of those same crowded four walls! I know that it gets lonely all these empty days without a male guy! But Anna we can change that if we just try."  
Anna asked "How are guys going to come to us?"  
"We could always set up a ball." I noted.  
"Ok!" Anna exclaimed.  
The next day at the ball, I was trying to keep an eye on Anna without looking like her mother and accidentally bumped into a guy. When I saw his eyes I got lost in them.  
"Hi, you must be Queen Elsa." He said.  
"Yes, the totally single Queen Elsa." I noted. A song came on, one of my favorites from my alternative rock phase. The clean version of Creep played.  
"I love this song!" We exclaimed together.  
He asked "May I have this dance?"  
I nodded fiercely. We stared into each other's eyes the whole song. I recognized he wasn't freezing. I didn't speak a word. I was captivated in his eyes. He was mouthing the lyrics like I was. We both missed the curses but still loved the song. We barely moved except for a spin or two. At the end, I kissed him. I just felt it in every vein in my body. I didn't care if that was what queens were supposed to do, but I did it.  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
"Isen. We have the same problem. I freeze things too."  
"And you love alternative."  
"Yes."  
"I am unsure of whether these two are linked but have you heard Ben Folds?"  
"Some. I have seen him on the Sing-Off though." He said.  
I took his hand and led him to the living area. I handed him an earbud and put it on There's Always Someone Cooler Than You. Isen was grooving to it majorly. Mentally in the line "they know your mom fucked you up" I always switch it to "they know your dad locked you up." I always felt a deep connection to that song. Especially since it made me know something somewhere is more freezing cold than my ice. The next song I played after my parents died a lot. Learn to Live With What You Are. Seriously if you haven't heard it, listen to it. Almost every time I cry. I started to tear up and he just held me.  
"I know the feeling." Isen said. "You can't be who you are when everything you touch becomes frozen."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Avec plaisir."  
"Oo you know French! Ok since I know Kristoff will ask when I see him what is your last name?"  
"Andersen."  
"Ok. Best friend?"  
"I don't know anyone."  
"Eye color blue and what was that other question?"  
"Favorite food maybe?"  
"Yes!"  
"Any food that is intentionally cold. I could live off orange Popsicles." Isen explained.  
I kissed him. Anna walked in. "Elsa! I am appalled! Kissing a man you aren't married to!"  
"Oh come on Anna! I could be doing a lot worse!"  
"I know. But I came in to tell you I discovered something about myself."  
"What?"  
"When I get mad, really mad, I send out spiky shrubs that apparently can draw blood. Some vines when it is directed at things. I learned this in my room for a week, but now the townspeople know and want to kill me."  
"Oh for Christ's sake!" I exclaimed.  
I walked into the ballroom where half of my invited guests were wrapped in vines and dangling there or dodging off a man eating succulent. "Anna! What happened?" I almost yelled.  
"Someone asked where Kristoff went and..." Anna started. I froze all the plants until they released my people.  
Before she left I asked "Do you know what you could have DONE? You could have killed the whole kingdom!"  
"Says the girl who set off an eternal winter!" Anna exclaimed.  
"You created spiky man eating plants!" I exclaimed.  
"Well none of this would have happened if Kristoff didn't leave me!"  
"For the umpteenth time he didn't leave you! He still wanted to get Arendelle's ice, his JOB!"  
"He should love me more than money."  
"He still needs money! You two aren't married yet so he is still poor!" I exclaimed. "And if you miss him so much, go follow him!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah!" Anna exclaimed, leaving. As she left, she melted all the snow and ice. She walked across the sea, leaving behind a trail of lily pads and algae. I followed her to the water's edge but knew if I followed her more it wouldn't end well. I sat on the dock. I curled myself into a ball. I felt a warm hand on my curled position.  
"Don't be scared, my lady. She will return. Her sister did." He assured. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, hid by a pair of glasses. His skin was very fair.  
I noted "You aren't Isen."  
"No, I am Blake Bellamy. Oh my god and you are the queen," He instantly bowed as he noticed."I am an American author. Don't get scared but I hang around pirates. I'vebeen traveling a lot. I got stuck the last time this happened and just never left. I fell in love with Arendelle in a deep and powerful way. I had to stay."  
"That is prolific. It's alright. As long as they can give me passage." I explained. "And don't steal from me or rape me."  
"Please, if I have respect for one person it is the queen. God save the queen! A quick question before we enter my ship. Are your parents living?" Blake asked.  
"No. They died a couple years ago. Why?"  
"They won't hurt you if you are an orphan. I mean if I explained your station they should respect you..."  
"Is this safe?" I asked.  
Blake nodded. He helped me stand up. "And I assure you none of my crew would lay a hand on you."  
He guided me to his boat. It looked like all the other ships. He guided me on. "We are guiding this beautiful woman to the North mountain To find her sister."  
"I am the queen." I added. They laughed. I know when to turn on the puppy dog eyes, and that moment it was necessary. I looked like I was about to cry. "Fine, then I guess I will just have to be lonely. Ever since my parents died, Anna is all I have left." I hid my eyes away. It was fun to be over dramatic.  
They all set off to their respectable places. Blake's ship had a private library. He took me there. "It is the least shaky part of the boat." He explained. "So what happened to make Anna leave?"  
"Someone mentioned Kristoff, her future husband and it ticked her off so she sent out vines and man eating succulents at people. She was about to kill the attendees of the whole ball."  
"Good thing I didn't go. So what did you do?"  
"Well I was kissing someone I wasn't married to, yelled at her a little for trying to kill our people and explained that Kristoff didn't leave her and she could go visit him."  
"She set off the summer?"  
"Yes, you must love her for it."  
"I actually prefer my winter job. I am a professor on weekdays, librarian on weekends and writer in my spare time."  
"Quite the renaissance man." Elsa noted.  
Blake nodded. "Not to mention I am an avid musical fan and love rock in any form."  
"What is your favorite musical?"  
"Will you judge if I give you a top five in no particular order?"  
"Of course not."  
"Pirates of Penzance, Les Miserables, West Side Story, The Sound of Music and I need a pinky promise for the last one that you won't laugh." He said. I stuck out my pinky. He linked mine with his and then we pulled them together. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
I smiled. I remembered the multiple times I tried desperately not to fan girl when Brad Majors was declaring his love for Janet Weiss. I tried not to cry when Frank said "It's not easy having a good time." I stayed many nights quietly mouthing the words to Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me trying to ensure Anna not hearing a word. I would lie and say I was going to a religious service instead of telling Anna I was going to see Rocky Horror. Hearing him say those words made me want to kiss him, or better yet... I stood up "Do you want to time warp?"  
"I would love to, I just don't remember how." He said it with a smile that showed he knew perfectly well how to time warp, he just didn't want to start.  
"Well, it's just a jump..." I stuttered a bit. "To the left." I relaxed a bit as we did the move in time.  
Blake nodded. "Then isn't it a step to the right?" I nodded, stepping to the right with him.  
"Then you put your hands on your hips!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"Then bring your knees in tight!" We sang together doing as we sang. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again!" We both laughed for awhile.  
"I just did pelvic thrusts in front of a guy I barely know." I recognized .  
"It's ok, my queen."  
"Please, call me Elsa."  
"Elsa. God's promise." He said my name like I was somehow holy or born from God.  
"What?"  
"The meaning of your name."  
"Interesting. So do you have a best friend?"  
"A human? No. Though you are shaping up to be best friend material, Elsa. Just curious, what is your favorite food? Even if you stay with your sister tonight I would love to cook you something."  
"Pasta carbonara."  
"Oo. I believe I could do that."  
"What is yours?"  
"BLTs."  
"If you will take me home on the way back, I will make a BLT that will blow your mind." I promised.  
He nodded. "Though I refuse to take a fare from the queen."  
I laughed. "The Queen with whom you just time warped!" I exclaimed.  
He nodded. "That will be enough payment for me. Unless her majesty would like to quote a piece of Rocky Horror for me." He said, smiling from ear to ear. I smiled back.  
I had to pick quickly. Frantically I jumped into a role. "Don't play games, Dr. Scott. You know perfectly well what Brad Majors is doing here. It was part of your plan was it not? That he and his... Female should check the layout for you? Well, unfortunately for you all the plans are to be changed. I have been adaptable Dr. Scott. I know Brad is." I finished with the perfect suggestive laugh.  
He smiled. "That was worth my while, but then again, your face makes it worth the journey." He complimented. I gulped.  
His hand touched my face. "I don't want to freeze you." I warned.  
"I am not freezing." He noted. I nodded.  
"My lips are tainted. This pilgrim's lips have kissed other statues." I noted, making a reference to Romeo and Juliet.  
"I assumed. You are not the innocent child your sister is. You are a woman, proud and true." He observed. Not many called me a woman. Sometimes it is a compliment just to be called what you know you already are. I smiled. The ship hit land with a thud.  
"Would you like to go up alone or with me?" He asked  
"You, Blake." I answered.  
He smiled and we started our journey up the mountain.

The next morning Blake and I walked up the mountainside. Blake asked "So what is your favorite book?"  
"The Perks of Being a Wallflower."  
"Me too."  
"I relate to Charlie. It was what got me into Rocky Horror." I said paces above him. Stopping for a second I said "Oh my god! How rude of me! You talked about being a teacher and I didn't ask where, what grade or anything!"  
"Avon High. Home of the Spartans. I teach English. The kids like me, hate the books, but after the class discussions appreciate them." He noted.  
"How old are you?"  
"I am 25. It is my second year teaching."  
"Awesome. I am 22. My second year of being Queen."  
"Personally you are a much better ruler from what I have heard of your father."  
"Oh he was a ray of sunshine." I said sarcastically. Blake laughed, keeping pace with her. "His solution to my accidentally freezing my sister's brain was get the troll to fix it, hide me away forever and try to turn off my powers."  
"My parents wanted me to follow in their footsteps and be boring accountants. But I wanted to live and breathe adventure and write mine down. Read of others adventures and teach teenagers to write their adventures." Blake explained.  
I smiled. "Would you ever write about me?" I inquired.  
He nodded. "As soon as I can sit at my typewriter and click away at the keys, creating a story trying to imitate the beauty in these moments, Elsa I swear I will."  
I smiled. "What is your favorite love song, Blake?" I asked. He stopped, and so did I.  
"It is from Pirates of Penzance." He noted.  
I thought. Poor Wandering One? The one where Fredrick and Mabel say they will be eternally bound? He sang "Oh is there not one maiden breast which does not feel the moral beauty of making worldly interest subordinate to sense of duty? Who would not give up willingly all matrimonial ambition to rescue such a one as I from his unfortunate position? From his position? Oh is there not one maiden here whose lovely face but bad connections have caused all hope to disappear of ever winning man's affections? To such a one if ever such there be I swear by Heaven's arch above you if you will cast your eyes on me, however strange you be, I'll love you. However strange you be if you will cast your eyes on me however strange you be, I'll love you. I'll love you. I'll love you."  
"You changed a line or two." I noted. I tried to relax, to not feel the warm jittery feelings buzzing inside of me. Blake nodded.  
"Well this face," he touched my cheek again. "Has never been homely or had a bad complexion. And your problem is not being plain. I like weird girls."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Elsa, I love you." He explained.  
I took a breath. "I love you too, Blake."  
He asked "what is your favorite love song?"  
"No judgement?"  
"No judgement."  
"Creep by Radiohead." I noted.  
He smiled. "That just made you so human. It is a good thing." He said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You look in the mirror and see all the faults like everyone else."  
"There are people who see the positive?" I asked.  
"They train themselves. I just need you to know that amongst all the maidens who I have come across, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and brilliant person I know." He answered.  
He held me. I started to tear up. "I never been complimented so seamlessly and beautifully from such a man as you."  
He held my face. "Elsa, it is merely natural for me." He assured.  
"You are such a renaissance man."  
"You are so human."  
"Despite the fact I am a sorceress." I tried to not feel what he was saying about myself.  
"Despite the fact I am not a scientist and and only an artist of words?" He inquired. He wiped away my eye makeup. He gently pressed his lips against mine.  
I smiled at him. "We need to go get my sister."  
He nodded. I grabbed his hand and started running up the mountainside.  
We found a pathway up made of vines once we got to a steeper area. I looked at him and thought of a duet I knew.  
"Creep isn't my favorite love song anymore."  
"What is?"  
"Let's Do It Let's Fall in Love." I answered. Eventually we got to the door.  
We knocked. It opened. I saw Kristoff and Anna making out on the couch.  
"Wow you two made up fast." I noted.  
"Elsa you slut! First Isen you are kissing and now this guy?"  
"I am 22, Anna! I don't have to behave like all the other Disney princesses. And to be a slut one has to... Make the beast with two backs." I explained.  
"I love your Shakespeare references." Blake noted. I squeezed his hand.  
"Huh?" Anna asked.  
"Have sex." Kristoff clarified.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Don't worry about it, Anna. I will give you the talk when we get home." I assured.  
Anna said "Oh that thing! How is it a beast with two..."  
"Just stop trying to get it, Anna." Elsa suggested. "So are you happy now because Arendelle is hotter than hell and your fiancé has work?"  
"Yes. But I want to be with my fiancé."  
"Make it winter again!"  
"That isn't my power, that is yours." She noted. I smiled.  
"Well ok then. I have the kingdom all to myself and they will have a freezing cold winter. I will start making poor shelters ASAP, but one step outside and they are frozen." I threatened.  
"You love Arendelle," she said. "You wouldn't."  
"It needs to be winter."  
"This is winter in Florida."  
"But in Arendelle it isn't!" I exclaimed.  
Blake suggested "Elsa, just do it."  
I looked at Blake. I pulled his arm. He and I found my castle. He said "this will make one hell of a story."  
I said "This is my castle of isolation. I am the Queen. Wanna be king?"  
He nodded. We walked inside. "I need something in this room."  
"What do you think?"  
"I know." I said. I created an ice sculpture of us holding hands.  
He smiled. "It really makes the room." He said. "It is just think we should have another something." He guided my finger. He sculpted us kissing. I blushed.  
He kissed me. I asked "Do you want to see me make it snow?"  
"If we can make it a musical number." He noted. I nodded.  
I took his hand and guided him outside. I made a pathway through the sky that led to my castle. "After you walk on it, it will dissipate into snow." I explained. He nodded. I took the first leap. "Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful. And since we have no place to go, let it snow let it snow let it snow!" I sang. He was a breath behind me.  
"It doesn't show signs of stopping and I brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low, let it snow let it snow let it snow." He sang  
We sang "when we finally kiss goodnight how I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm!"  
"The fire is slowly dying." I sang  
"And my dear we're still goodbying." He sang.  
"But as long as you love me so let it snow let it snow let it snow!" We sang. We wound up at the balcony and kissed as soon as we got there. Arendelle was covered in snow.  
I asked "So as my boyfriend would you like to help me make cloaks for the poor who may seek refuge on the first floor?"  
"Of course!" Blake exclaimed. I ran downstairs where I found Isen.  
"So you have a boyfriend, eh? Someone else? Who could understand you better than you own kind?" He asked.  
"He is my kind. He is erudite, loving, well-spoken, and can time warp like no other." I explained.  
Isen asked "Well what would you do if I did..." He shot an ice spear at Blake's heart. "This?" I knew Blake would be okay for five seconds so I knocked Isen out with a nearby dictionary.  
I noticed Blake starting to freeze. "I hope this works." I prayed.  
Blake asked "What are you going to do?"  
"Kiss you." I answered. I gave him a kiss. Nothing happened. "Um..." I started. I looked around for a clue. I found my sorcery book. One who has ice powers healing an ice spell has to overcompensate. I read into the text and came to the conclusion. "The spell wants us to French kiss and I have never done that before."  
"I have, don't worry. I will guide your lips. The only trick is that the tongues touch." He said. I nodded. I French kissed him. The kiss was an act of true love and steamy enough to melt the ice in his heart. I could tell that he came back because he started to wrap his arms around me. When we broke to breathe he said "You were really good for your first time."  
"Thanks." I said. "Ok. So let's make those cloaks!" Anna came back the second her plant palace froze to death. Blake helped speed up the process substantially. I showed him the way to cut a cloak and all he needed me to do was finish off the edges. We made ten times more. He asked "Since tomorrow is a Saturday, would you like to meet me at the library?"  
"Sure." I answered. He wrote all the workings of a fairy tale surrounding him and became Arendelle's royal author. I like having Blake around, and I can't wait to make more adventures with him.


End file.
